Silver cold
by Liett-kun
Summary: 'Minato didn't believe his eyes when a little grey haired boy had latched himself onto him. This was pretty unbelievable. Kakashi tried to get away as much as people would let him from others – except from his father – so this was…' please R&R :


**A/N: ****Hello everyone! Just a little one-shot about Kakashi and Minato – there aren't enough fatherly fics about them! **

**We were in a really weird mood when we wrote this – something between crazed and very moody (the air was practically vibrating with… weirdness and sadness). Anyway, we hope you like it because we worked hard on this story. **

**Please enjoy! :D**

Minato laid on his bed, it was strangely warm but he didn't want to kick the blankets away since he feared the ever present cold. It was always cold these days. Okay, maybe it was partly his own fault for having the windows open 24/7 but that is besides the point.

Anyway, Minato couldn't sleep - cold or warm, he just _couldn't_ sleep.

That's why he decided to kick his blankets away and get up. Maybe there was something fun on his telly. The future Yondaime Hokage shivered when his feet touched the cold floor. He walked towards the couch, shoved a few scrolls off the cushions and put the television on. Then he grabbed his blankets again because it was cold. So very cold. And the worst of all, there was nothing fun on the television. So much for escaping boredom…

Minato sighted and he walked back to his bed (which was in the closet, not that he would ever admit it), dragging his blankets along. Sulking, he sat on his bed and pulled the blankets up to his nose. This little movement reminded Minato of the horrible events of today.

Kakashi…

No! Don't think about that now! Kakashi went home smiling, remember? Minato pulled the covers even further over his head. But the blankets didn't protect him from his thoughts that led back to the events of the day.

_***Flashback***_

"_Sensei?" _

"_Yes, Kashi-kun?" Minato rolled on his stomach to face his little student who was also lying in the grass. It was a beautiful day and the two of them had been training since sunset. They'd gotten tired, of course, and laid down in the grass._

"_What do you think of my father?" _

_Minato was silent for a moment, his gaze unwavering, "I would've done the same. I definitely would've done the same thing, he's a good guy – I suppose."_

_Kakashi's gaze shifted uncomfortably, "I know that. He's the best… but why does everybody hate him…?"_

"_Not everybody hates him! Look at me! I don't hate him! And, before you say it, I'm not a nobody like you like to declare!" Minato said smiling._

_Kakashi chuckled softly, a grin appearing on his masked face, "No, but you're weird. You aren't the most… how shall I put this… normal person around. Look at your hair, it's yellow – like a cheese."_

"_Are you trying to insult me?"_

"_Never. I'll never try to insult cheese-head-sensei."_

"_You always insult me, don't you?"_

_This answer got a laugh as respond, "I don't even need to try."_

_At that moment other voices filled the air. Minato sat up and tried to locate them, "Hello, this training-field is already in use. Try somewhere else please!"_

_Three ninja jumped out of a tree, "You're the Yellow Flash, aren't ya?"_

_Minato nodded, the three ninja were Konoha-nin so there was no need to worry, "I am. I'm sorry, but I'm using this training-field…"_

_He was interrupted rudely, "You train that White Fang's brat, ne?"_

_This time Minato started to get a little worried, the way these ninja spoke wasn't very… friendly. Their voices were cold, no matter how much they tried to hide that. Minato wasn't called a genius for nothing. _

_He stood up, pushing Kakashi down, "Yes, I am his teacher. Is there something you need from him?"_

"_Other than his blasted family gone, nothing, really." one of the ninja – the leader – answered. _

_Minato's jaw fell, "Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. I just want that piece of scum gone. Away. The kind of not coming back." the ninja said slowly. Minato felt himself becoming angered. How dare they talk about it like that! The ninjas must've felt something – like the bit of killing intent that escaped – because they stepped backwards._

_At that moment Kakashi stood up, "My father is not scum."_

"_Those who abandon a mission are called scum! That's a fact and you won't be able to change a little about that, brat!" one of the ninjas said and he charged at the young Hatake._

_Minato was too shocked to move when the ninja hit Kakashi. The little boy flew backwards. Minato caught him just on time before he hit the ground. This time Minato didn't try to hold back his killing intent. His anger washed in waves over the three Konoha-nin, who cowardly fled. _

_Kakashi tried to stand up, one hand touching his painful ribs, "Sensei, It's okay, just let me go." But Minato didn't let go, "That was… how dare they! And you didn't even do anything! Are you okay? Do you want me to tell Hokage-sama? How do you feel? Want some Ramen?"_

_Kakashi smiled at the last statement, "…No thanks… and… thank you."_

"…_What do you mean?"_

"_No thanks for the Ramen and… thank you for protecting me."_

"…_poor job of protecting…"_

"_Sensei! Don't act like that!"_

"_Like what?"_

"…_just…just forget about it…"_

"_OK. Want some Ramen?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"…"

_And that evening Ichiraku-Ramen was greeted with a very strange sight. A yellow haired man trying to feed one moody child with grey hair. Even with the morose circumstances, it was a happy sight – awkward, but happy._

_***End Flash-back***_

Minato, covered with his blanket, bit his lip. He had made a joke of it while he knew the words of the ninjas had seriously hurt Kakashi. But… but… the jokes (and Ramen, of course) had made Kakashi happy so…

The blond (yellow) haired man knew he wouldn't sleep at all that night and what is better than taking a midnight-stroll? Geez, Kushina was really rubbing off on him! (The hot headed woman liked to barge in in the middle of the night, raid his fridge and storm off again. This of course, had no effect on Minato's slowly sleep deprived mind.)

And thus Minato – in his shirt and pants because it was not like anybody would be outside with this cold and he really needed to cool down – stepped outside. He was just about to lock the door and walk away when he heard small footsteps coming closer and closer.

What the - ?

Something ran into him and refused to let him go.

Great.

Minato didn't believe his eyes when a little grey haired boy had latched himself onto him. This was pretty unbelievable. Kakashi tried to get away as much as people would let him from others – except from his father – so this was…

"Kashi-kun? Is that you?"

When the fabric of his shirt was gripped harder and a sarcastic comment was the answer 'No, I'm just a random little guy that ran exactly to your house.' Minato was sure that this boy was Kakashi, no matter how silent and broken the sarcastic comment had sounded.

Therefore, Minato did the first thing that came into his head, "Would you like to come in?" a small nod was the answer. "Let me take out my keys. Would you like some tea when we're inside?"

Nothing.

Sighting and knowing that something really bad had happened; Minato opened his front door and guided Kakashi inside. The boy was still holding onto his sleeve. Minato walked to the couch and sat down after shoving a plate with some leftover rice under his carpet. It's not like anybody will notice.

The future Yondaime made sure Kakashi was sitting on the couch as well when worry overtook him. Kakashi still held his sleeve – which was abnormal in every way possible, the seven year old never got close and never clung to anybody's sleeve like it was some live saving object – and ignored every question.

"Are you cold?"

No answer.

"What's wrong?"

No answer.

"What happened?"

Still nothing.

Minato was about to give up, "I'll make you some tea." and he tried to stand and move to his kitchen. Kakashi didn't agree with that, "No! Don't leave! Don't leave! Don't leave me too!" and the boy started rambling. Minato noticed that with every word the boy said a tear – a freaking _tear_ – fell down. That worried Minato even more.

Kakashi's voice, even when panicked and hurt, was soft and this time almost inaudible. Minato only understood two words but that was enough to know what happened.

Father. Suicide.

Minato felt cold in an instant and in an impulse he held Kakashi close. The boy didn't try to escape and that made Minato's heart hurt even more.

After a few minutes Kakashi calmed down, it was clear he was exhausted, "…Sensei…?"

"Yes 'Kashi-kun?"

"You won't leave me, right?"

Minato forced himself to give a weak smile, "No, I'll stay here."

Kakashi smiled back and closed his eyes, "…thank you…"

Minato didn't know what to do or what to say. He just sat there with a just orphaned boy. Life hated him. No, that wasn't true. Life hated them.

**A/N: ****hope you liked it! **

**Please review! Minato will treat you with Ramen if you do it! **


End file.
